Heretofore, there have been many types of machines proposed for cleaning carpet such as the steam cleaning machines and other deep cleaning machines which exact a heated or other cleaning solution into the carpet and thereafter extract the residual cleaning solution and dirt from the carpet by means of a vacuum system. Other methods of cleaning carpets have also been proposed which include either dry chemicals or separate application of the cleaning solution to the carpet along with different methods of extracting the solution and dirt from the carpet.
It has also been known to provide wet type vacuum cleaners which will vacuum up water from a carpet. These are particularly useful when flooding or other water damage has occurred and it is desired to vacuum up the water from the carpet. These types of wet-dry vacuum cleaners can be used either on wet carpet or dry carpet. It is also possible to spray or apply a cleaning solution on the carpet and then extract it by means of a wet-dry vacuum cleaner.
It has also been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,760 to provide an attachment to a conventional wet-dry vacuum cleaner which includes a fluid tank containing a cleaning solution. The tank includes a small electric pump and a flexible solution delivery line equipped with a switching valve which switches on the pump when the valve is open to supply cleaning solution directly to the floor at the vacuum head of the wet-dry vacuum unit. In this manner, the wet-dry vacuum cleaner is converted to a cleaning apparatus and the cleaning solution is delivered simultaneously to the carpet as the vacuum unit extracts and vacuums the solution and dirt away. However, the problem occurs with such an apparatus that the fluid tank is mounted over the top of the vacuum unit and depends downwardly from the top of the vacuum unit over the exterior walls of the unit. When the fluid tank is filled with a cleaning solution, there is a very high center of gravity and it is very top heavy. It often is the case that the entire unit can be turned over rather easily.
Other vacuum wet cleaning machines are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,367,565 and 4,226,000 wherein the latter utilize separated vacuum and wet tanks.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for cleaning carpets which can be utilized with a wet-dry type vacuum unit.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a carpet cleaning apparatus which includes a cleaning solution tank fitted with a wet-dry vacuum unit which has a low center of gravity and a highly stable configuration when fitted together for transportation and use.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for converting a wet-dry vacuum unit to a wet carpet cleaning unit wherein a carpet cleaning solution tank is provided which is fitted to a base unit of the apparatus and includes a pump housing which is fitted in a lowermost portion of the solution tank which depends downwardly through a socket in a portable base such that it is positioned closely adjacent the floor and provides a highly stable weight distribution for the apparatus in use.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a portable base, a carpet cleaning solution tank, and a wet-dry vacuum unit, which are fitted together in a tight and highly stable configuration for ease and stability in maneuvering the apparatus during use.